generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Anything you can chew (Cartoon Network Action Pack №63)
"Anything you can chew" is a part of Cartoon Network Action Pack Issue №63. This comic magazine, released in October 2011, contains two comics. One of them is about Ben 10 ("Never a Dull Moment"), the other is about Generator Rex ("Anything you can chew"). "Anything you can chew" is written by Jason Bischoff. The artist is Mike Bowden and the colourist is Chris Beckett. Plot The story begins in Abysus, at night. Not far from Van Kleiss' castle, a strange creature is seen emerging from the ground. It bears a slight resemblance to Rex in appearance, but unlike him the creature, made of nanite-infused soil, has red eyes and sharp teeth. The Replicant roars with pain and hunger, then turns to the castle. Meanwhile in the castle, Van Kleiss sleeps in his room and has a nightmare of battle against Rex. So it was he, who had unknowingly created an evil duplicate of Rex from the soil of Abysus. Van Kleiss wakes up from the nightmare in a cold sweat, but realizes that it was only a bad dream. However, that nightmare becomes real. The Replicant comes to the castle in search of his creator. Due to being made of soil, the Replicant easily percolates through a slit in the door into the room. Van Kleiss notices the creature, at first mistaking him for Rex. He prepares to fight, but understands that it was not Rex. Van Kleiss asks the Replicant who he is. However, the Replicant attacks him, trying to drain Van Kleiss' nanites. Somewhere in the castle, Biowulf, Breach and Skalamander hear the scream and sounds of battle. In a hurry to help, they break the door down and see the Replicant, who had almost killed Van Kleiss by draining his nanites. The Replicant releases severely weakened Van Kleiss and turns to the Pack, ready to drain their nanites too. During the battle, Breach manages to open a portal and send the Replicant someplace else. And that place is the Providence base. At the base, Rex is seen in the dining room, having a breakfast and talking to a Providence agent. That agent, though, hardly listens to him, and is almost asleep, because it is an early morning. Suddenly, the Replicant appears through the portal and attacks. The Providence agent and Rex fight back, but the bullets seem to have no effect on the Replicant, and he just drains nanites from Rex's machines. During the battle, Agent Six arrives and uses his blades as a magnet. It works and destroys the Replicant, because the Replicant had consumed many nanites and so the nanites in the soil, he was made of, were especially dense. After the battle Agent Six explains it to Rex, and mentions that Providence had never seen anything like that creature before. Characters (in order of appearance) *The Replicant *Van Kleiss *Biowulf *Breach *Skalamander *Rex Salazar *Unnamed Providence agent *Agent Six Trivia *In this comic Rex's eyes are dark blue. *Another unexpected change of colour happened to Breach's portals. In the comic they are silvery-blue, not red as in the series. *It seems that Breach, like many other characters of Generator Rex, sleeps in her usual clothes. When the Pack heard the scream at night and rushed to help Van Kleiss, Breach was wearing her usual blouse and skirt. *Van Kleiss, however, is seen sleeping in clothes different than what he wears usually. He wore dark-purple pants and a light-purple T-shirt. *Strangely, but in this comic Van Kleiss does not have any mechanical parts on his chest. *In this comic Van Kleiss' room in the castle is shown for the first time. That room is quite royal in appearance. There is a bed under the baldachin with four carved pillars. The bedspread and sheets are purple, the pillowcases are white. There is light-red carpet next to the bed, and a wooden chest is on that carpet. Presumably, the chest is intended for holding clothes in it. The walls in the room are painted green. Against one wall there is a fireplace and a right-angled mirror is hanging on the wall over it. Also in the room there are some plants, grown through the floor and twined around the pillars of the baldachin. The room is lit by the candles in a chandelier, hanging on the ceiling. *It is not clear who was the Providence agent in the dining room. His facial features and haircut look like Calan's, but he does not have a scar and his hair is light brown, not blond. But it is possible, that the hair colour and the absence of a scar is just a mistake, like the colour of Rex's eyes and absence of mechanical parts on Van Kleiss' chest in this comic. Category:Comics Category:Cartoon Network Action Pack